


Dread Queen, Have Mercy

by imaginary_golux



Series: Dread Queen and Consort [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Written for a kinkmeme prompt. Dread Queen Rey has something new she wants to try. Her Consort is happy to comply.Beta by my wonderful Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	

Phasma sags back against the pillows limply, the aftershocks of her third orgasm still rippling through her. Her Dread Queen grins smugly up at her from where she kneels between Phasma’s legs, one slender hand warm and gentle on Phasma’s hip.

“There’s something I want to try,” Rey says, once Phasma’s breathing has calmed down a little.

“Anything, Rey,” Phasma replies, and doesn’t bother trying to hide how much she likes it when Rey’s dark eyes blaze with possessive affection and delight at her words.

“Good,” Rey says, and shuffles down until she’s sprawled comfortably between Phasma’s legs, and slides two fingers into her. Phasma is already _soaking_ wet, and Rey has _wonderful_ fingers, long and strong and agile; Phasma bites back a moan, knowing her Dread Queen will hear it anyway, will know how much Phasma is enjoying this.

“Let me hear you,” Rey murmurs, as she slips a third finger in beside the others, crooking them just perfectly, and Phasma whimpers obediently, spreads her shaking legs a little wider and tilting her hips up. Rey chuckles appreciatively. “That’s my beautiful Consort.”

A fourth finger, and Phasma is panting now, has figured out where this must be going and is frankly astonished by how much she suddenly _wants_ it, wants all of Rey’s slender hand inside her, wants to know that she can take that much of her Dread Queen. Rey is reading the emotions from her mind, Phasma knows - Phasma can see the moment that Phasma’s own sudden surge of lust hits her, when Rey’s eyes go wide and her head comes up so she can stare at Phasma in delight and wonder.

“Oh,” Rey says quietly. “Oh, my Consort, always you delight me.” And she bends her head and presses her tongue over Phasma’s clit just as she twists her hand and slides her thumb in beside her fingers, the wide part of her palm a sudden glorious stretch that makes Phasma gasp and grip the sheets in tight-fisted hands.

“Rey,” Phasma says desperately, “Rey, I - Dread Queen, have mercy.”

“Scream for me, Consort,” Rey says, and curls her hand just so, her knuckles hard and perfect against that spot inside of Phasma that never fails to astonish her, her tongue hot and relentless against Phasma’s clit, and Phasma -

Phasma obeys.

Her fourth orgasm of the night whites out the world: there is nothing in the galaxy but Rey’s fist buried deep within her, Rey’s tongue against her clit, Rey’s power _surrounding_ her, like nothing else in the universe.

When Phasma catches her breath again, Rey is lying beside her, running her cleaner hand in long, soothing strokes down Phasma’s torso. Phasma’s throat feels raw and she’s shivering with ebbing pleasure, her thighs trembling, her clit throbbing. She has only rarely felt happier.

“My _beautiful_ Consort,” Rey says softly, and leans in to kiss Phasma. Phasma can taste herself on Rey’s lips. “My Phasma.”

“My Queen,” Phasma says, a little hoarsely. “My merciful Rey.”

Rey’s laugh is low and sweet and settles warm and perfect beneath Phasma’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imaginarygolux on tumblr - drop on by!


End file.
